Cyan Blossom
by Frozen Megami
Summary: Washu takes the time to reflect on Ryoko's ability to function in normal society as a fight between Ryoko and Ayeka takes a turn for the worse. What is happening to Ryoko? Tenchi Muyo OVA.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Washu takes the time to reflect on Ryoko's ability to function in normal society as a fight between Ryoko and Ayeka takes a turn for the worse. What is happening to Ryoko?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of it's characters.

**Cyan Blossom**

The house was filled with their bickering. Both young women were loud and hellishly persistent on yelling over the other. She shook her head as she walked from her personal universe. It had to be about four in the afternoon as the sun glared its harsh rays into the living room. Her vibrant green eyes locked onto her creation. A deep despairing sigh left her lips as she leaned against a far wall to observe the Masaki mating rituals. Her two small hands came up to rub the exhaustion out of her eyes. Between a week of endless night researching and days of Ayeka and Ryoko's wasteful squabbling she had hardly gotten four hours of sleep.

"Why do I stay here?" Washu asked herself.

"Ayeka, shut the hell up all ready!Tenchi can do whatever he wants and that includes taking a bath with me." Ryoko tugged on the arm hapless young man while the other was held hostage in the grip of Ayeka. More curses and elegant insults were tossed over Tenchi's head.

'One would never know she is one of my greatest creations.' Washu's green eyes softened as she watched the passionate actions of her young creation. For all the hell Ryoko had been through Washu could only thank the heavens that Ryoko could still find it within herself to be carefree and reckless. The ageless scientist had been weary of the ex-pirates ability to cope in society when given back her free will and freedom. There were endless variables that she had calculated to be prepared for her cyan girl; but, she knew no matter how much she prepared or calculated that if she wasn't around for Ryoko she couldn't help Ryoko.

"Get your filthy hands off of Lord Tenchi. He would like no dealings with the likes of you." Ayeka screamed into the ear of said "Lord" Tenchi.

From her spot in the room Washu could see Sasami ignoring the love triangle within the living room to concentrate on her cooking. It smelt like she was making tempura fried shrimp.

"Shut up you spoiled little brat. Tenchi needs the touch of a real woman!" Ryoko leaned away from Tenchi's ear as she yelled over the top of his head.

Washu allowed another deep sigh to leave her lips. Ryoko only passed for a woman in physical attributes. She knew Ryoko was young when she had been enslaved to Kagato, she hadn't completely learned to control her emotions or knew how to hand them. So, while her physical body matured whiled enslaved Ryoko had remained mentally crippled for Kagato's brainwashing. It was only after his defeat that the cyan haired young woman proved to e gathering control of her emotions. However, her adversary, Ayeka should have been in full control of her emotions. The princess had undoubtedly been through rigorous etiquette classes and far more. This type of childless behavior could only shame the calm face that the royal family portrayed.

Ayeka jutted out her hip as she asked, "Who is the "woman" you are referring to, Ryoko?

Ryoko jabbed a finger into Ayeka's chest while simultaneously crushing her chest into Tenchi's face. The young cyan woman jabbed a couple of times before she eventually turned the finger on herself saying, "Me, of course."

The ageless scientist mentally shook her head. That was another issues she had yet to address. Washu was fully aware that Ryoko had yet to recover all the memories that Kagato had her suppress. It was a blessing that Washu wanted to last forever. There were far more atrocious acts that Ryoko had been apart besides the destroying of worlds. She had thought that any memories that Ryoko had lost would return upon Kagato's death; yet, the heavens had been merciful to keep them away.

A sarcastic laugh left the princess as she unconsciously cuddled Tenchi's arm. "It couldn't possibly be yourself. You are a space pirate, a horror story told to children, and a creation made possible only by some unholy clay like substance and therefore you are no such 'woman."

The room fell quiet as Ryoko unceremoniously dropped Tenchi's hand.

Washu felt a chill run down her spine at the developing event. Ryoko's whole form stood stock still, muscles tense and locked in preparation to escape. Her fiery golden eyes dulling as the seconds ticked passed.

Ayeka stared at the other in shock. Washu knew she had said far worse to the ex-space pirate. Nothing had ever been so horrible to make her drop the beloved hand of her Tenchi.

"Ryoko? Ryoko, I'm sorry." Ayeka tried to reconcile.

Tenchi removed his arm from Ayeka as he turned his body to concentrate on Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" He asked.

Washu walked up to stand in front of the eerily quiet young woman. She could hear her through their link. See the realizations flashing before those dull eyes.

"Ryoko." Washu called to her despondent child.

She didn't expect an answer. Ryoko was lost to this world at the moment. It would appear that the heaven's had given her blue-haired child back a memory. Washu wrapped her small arms around Ryoko. Her face smashed into Ryoko's blue dress as she hid her tears just as Ryoko let out the first of many screams…

**The End?**

**AN**: Hey Everyone, this is my first Tenchi Muyo published fan fiction. So, I hope you enjoyed! I do have some ideas to expand on if anyone would like me to continue. Actually, I'm going to start working on a part for the story. I just hope that this got people thinking about the behavior of Ryoko and Ayeka. I didn't have a Beta for this one, so any mistakes you noticed please let me know about them. R&R

If Continued I would probably change the name to "To Become a Goddess."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey Everyone, this is my first Tenchi Muyo published fan fiction. So, I hope you enjoyed!

Disclaimer: I Don't own the great Tenchi Muyo.

Chapter Two

Washu stood beside Ryoko's bed watching the dust dance within the fading sunlight filtering through the windows blinds. She had opted from keeping Ryoko within her lab. There was a high possibility that the vision of her lab may stir up a more unpleasant memory connected with the first. Instead, the scientist had brought her portable computer and basic moveable medical equipment to monitor the sleeping female. The equipment's rhythmic beeps were comparable to Washu's ticking gadgets; it was soothing to her.

Washu didn't expect Ryoko to wake up any time soon. She had given Ryoko one of her strongest sleeping aids. It kept the cyan haired youth from awakening in a fit of disorientation and attacking those near her. The juvenile looking scientist just couldn't bring herself to leave the sleeping young woman. So, the aged scientist kept her eyes pinned to the floating dust. It kept her mind away from her daughter's shared link. It kept the horrific scenes her daughter was remembering away from the forefront of her mind.

For the past few hours she had contemplated just wiping her disgruntled pirate's memory. Ryoko could start over. At least that was what she first thought, but after careful consideration Washu knew it would help none. A mere slip of a tongue or another uninvited guest could quickly ruin any peace Ryoko had gained with no memory. Plus, Ryoko was far from stupid. Immature? Yes. Stupid? No. Her little cyan blossom would put the pieces together and connect her memory loss to her, the only person capable of the task. Her only daughter would end up hating her.

Washu's small hand came up to caress the otherworldly smooth cheek of her seed. Ryoko was the second child she had given life too. She was her only daughter. A special creation that she thought no one, no spouse, or social scale could strip from her. In the beginning, Washu had thought that she could finally fill the void that the loss of her first child had created. She had imbued Ryoko with the gems as a family heirloom and any protection she couldn't provide her with. It had never crossed her mind that her beautiful child would be abused as she was. Than again Washu had never expected to be kidnapped and held hostage by her former student, Kagato.

"Ryoko, this is far from the future I had imagined for you." She whispered to the sleeping youth. "I thought I would show you the wonders of the universe, of different dimensions, and so much more. I wanted to see each smile grace your lips as I taught you everything I knew. I wanted to be there to hold your hand and wipe your tears as you experienced the good and the bad."

Washu bit her lip in a rare show of emotion. "Ryoko, you wouldn't listen to me if you were awake. But, I never created you to be used for evil, experimented on, or enslaved. You were created to be loved."

"Washu?" Tenchi's voice drifted to her from the cracked doorway.

"What is it, Tenchi?" She kept her voice calm and comforting.

"Grandpa thought you might want to join him for a cup of tea at the temple. I'll watch over Ryoko for you. I'm done with my chores and everything." He offered.

Green eyes closed in contemplation before opening to land on the sleeping face beside her. The small hand still resting against her child's face seemed so odd. For the third time that day it felt as if Washu had no business trying to comfort her own creation. Silently, she removed her hand. If Ryoko were to wake up she would have more comfort at the site of Tenchi's relieved face than Washu's concerned features.

"Yes, that sounds acceptable." She agreed walking pass Tenchi.

Tenchi sought out her hand. For a brief moment he squeezed it in reassurance before uttering, "Ryoko's as tough as her mother. She'll pull through this. And, I'll contact you if she even seems to be waking up."

A smile touched her lips as she squeezed his hand in return, "Thank you, Tenchi."

"I'm just telling you the truth." He whispered.

The house was unpleasantly still. Ayeka had locked herself away within her room soon after Ryoko's breakdown. Sasami had quickly followed her sister to console the first princess. She wouldn't lie. Washu knew that she had driven the Princess into her personal quarters. The forgotten goddess knew that she had intentionally hurt the child to get even a slither of retribution for contributing to her daughter's inevitable recoil into the past. For that slip in time she acted in every sense of the word human and muttered; "You are expected to lead your people; I see now why your parents haven't bothered to retrieve you."

Washu had abused the respect and pedestal Ayeka gave her to deliver a low and crushing blow. One hurtful snub that no young child of Ayeka's age group deserved and the worse thing was that Washu knew that. The remark had only served to divide the living room's occupants and make for one more crying child.

"This is just turning into one big mess." Washu admitted to herself.

The walk to the temple was uneventful. The normal beauty of the surrounding nature paled by the day's events. Her mind just floating to the memory of her child. Kagato had stripped Ryoko of her humanity before Ryoko even knew how precious the sense of humanity was. He had raised more than just a hand to her cyan blossom to get his point across. The proof was evident in the memories of the flashing screams of her little girl echoing within her mind.

"Lost in thought, Washu." Tenchi's grandfather broke through her wandering thoughts.

A mock smile graced her face as she tried to exchange a pleasantry. "Something like that. How are you, Lord Yosho?"

The temple's master returned her short smile before shrugging his shoulders, "I'd say I'm doing well, but I would like to know how you are doing." An old hand waved her into the doorway of the temple's room. Yosho's back turned to her as he went inside.

Washu stood in her spot for a second. She had agreed to come see Yosho, yet in the short time was away from the house she grew more anxious to go back.

From within the thin walls Yosho called to her, "Come, Washu. Share a drink with me."

One deep sigh. She couldn't refuse the master of the house a drink. Not after he had been kind to share his home without payment. She moved with an robotic grace. Two short legs folding to sit across from Tenchi's grandfather at his table. Her thoughts on her daughter.

A knowing look glittered in his wizened eyes. "Thank you for coming, Washu."

Washu replied in kind. She thought it was bad enough that she had inappropriately scolded Lord Yosho's sister. One insult was bad enough, so she lied through her teeth. "Thank you for inviting me for tea, Lord Yosho." She replied.

"Forgive me if this seems intrusive, Washu. But, it seems like you need an aged ear to confide in." Yosho stared intently as the straight faced woman studied him. A suspicious glint entered her eyes.

Eventually she spoke up in a carefully monitored tone, "You've done so much for me and Ryoko all ready, Lord Yosho. I feel as if I would be over stepping my boundaries if I placed my troubles upon your shoulders."

His aged hand came up to be placed upon hers. The large hand engulfed both of hers easily. It unsettled her how small she appeared.

"As a friend, Washu, it is no trouble at all."

She could see he meant no harm, yet she snatched her hand away. As if burned she held them close to her chest. Her own memories of Kagato rising to the surface. He, too, had been a friend. That bastard had played on her pride, pursuit of knowledge, and that damned vulnerability for companionship. From it he had stolen her notes, used her technology to cage her, and exploit the power of her precious creation.

She snapped back to her surrounding at Yosho's soft voice, "Washu. I mean you no harm. Tenchi and I are worried though."

For the second time that day a wave of shame encompassed her. Yosho had never hurt her. He was just as kind as his grandchild. He was far from Kagato.

Washu couldn't meet his eyes. There were too many emotions running through her to believe that she could keep a poker face. "Forgive me, Lord Yosho. Too many memories are being recounted today. I'm sorry for worrying you and Lord Tenchi."

In an attempt to mend the tension she relented to Yosho's request. "I wanted to protect her. I want to protect her, yet all I can do is sedate her and wait for the moment where she will open her eyes to glare at me. How am I suppose to be a mother when she won't let me?" A petite hand came up to ruffle through her hair. Her small shoulder's shaking in an effort to hold back her chaotic emotions. A small crack to her voice as she spat the next words out, "She spits the word mother at me. Looking at me as if I were a child."

Yosho didn't say a word. He let the ageless scientist speak before he finally uttered, "Maybe it is time for you to take a different form. The one you currently hold seems to be holding you back. A flower bud cannot be considered a blossom if it does not expose its petals."

He looked out to the forest. "Sometimes our young ones need physical evidence that we are who we say we are. Tenchi was stupid in that manor for the longest time."

An unwanted smile lifted Washu's lips and he happily returned it.

"Let her see you and get the chance to know you as the mother you intended to be." Yosho carefully finished his speech. It was easy for the old man to see how much she loved her child, but there was something holding her back from expressing that affection. If he was correct, it was the fear of being hurt or rejected again. It was all apart of the childish shell she presented. For the sake of her child, he prayed Washu could drop her own barriers.

End of Chapter Two

End of Chapter Two

AN: It's here! I finished chapter two. I'm going through the whole young adult gauntlet, so it will take time to produce chapter three. However, every time my email says I got a new review I am inspired to write. Thank you for your reviews and support.


End file.
